


The girl in his dreams

by jpm11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpm11/pseuds/jpm11
Summary: Yugyeom is having nighmares about mystetous girlAnd he doesnt know whyJackson nd his friends help him figure why
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 7





	1. Pretty fears

Pretty fears

“During the day, memories could be held at bay, but at night, dreams became the devil's own accomplices.”  
― Sharon Kay Penman, The Reckoning

When it first happened he awoke in a sweat and his breathing were gasps of air as he tried to remember what was so frightening to begin with but like the water between your hands the images slipped through his fingers before he could grasp it.

The second time like the first he awoke gasping and in a cold sweat breathing labored and tears in his eyes. The difference was that he remembered something this time maybe the reason his tears were dripping down his face. But even then it wasn't enough to put a picture together. Like he was doing a jigsaw puzzle piece by piece. 

The images of a child like smile and heart diamond earrings and locks of russet waves danced like leaves in the autumn wind in his mind.

The third and fourth night it happened he saw her whole face. Twickling brown eyes eyes with hues of grays and greens as the sunlight glared in them, rosy lips and fair skin cheeks blushed from the heat as swung on the swings that used to belong to the park with the blue sand box.

“you look like shit”

Yugyeom gave a lazy frown at bambam who took a seat beside him in the cafeteria.

“thanks feel like it too” added looking at the table. He was so tired and he couldn't even tell his hyung because he would worry and send him back to live with his parents. 

“same dream?” asked mingyu who sat opposite him and jungkook.

He simply nodded and laid his head on the gray surface before closing his tired eyes. 

“maybe you should tell hyung” bambam added as he bit into the chocolate bar that was probablys jinyoungs but he didn't care. “what was it this time?” jaehyun asked.

“im not sure because the image was foggy: he said with eyes closed not even seeing darkness but greens and yellows dancing in his vision.

“ same girl in the woods or something different?” asked dongmin. 

They probably already know the answer to that. the dreams started a few weeks ago and every dream brings back some sickening feeling in his stomach. At first it was fragments of a face and clothes of smiling young girl running and playing calling his name as he chased her through the trees. smile on her innocent features. But then they would turn dark instead of giggles it was cries and screams. Instead of harmless chasing its running for your life. 

And the scene changes again and the girls is lying in a pool of blood with her eyes closed. 

Then he wakes up and the dream plays in his mind until morning. He can’t go back to sleep after all. her voice plays in his head like a broken record.

The problem only intensifies when his dreams start feeling to real and vivid instead of figments. More like memories.

“yugyeom are you ok” jackson had ran into his room after he heard his scream. Like every night he sees the mysterious girl that he seems to know get stabbed as she cries out in pain. Her eyes looked at him pleading for help and when he tries to run to her aid but she gets farther away.

He cried into his hyung arms as he scream in regret “ I CAN'T SAVE HER!!!”

jackson alarmed ask him who and he shouts back. 

“THE GIRL WITH THE ANGLE LOCKET”


	2. A sketch of you

“ he wore the guilt like a silver chain. Shackled to his feet like a halo dragging him under”

After the incident and once yugyeom's sobs have subsided. Jackson held him in his arms until he was ready to sleep. When he fell back asleep jackson tucked him back into his covers and left. 

But no later then falling asleep he awoke crying and screaming for the nameless girl. 

Jackson and even jaebeom had rushed to his side with a worried glance as they tried to calm him down.

He sobbed in jaebum arms as jackson ran him a bath. To wash the sticky cold sweat that lined his body and crumpled clothes. He felt his skin prickle with goosebumps of fear yet he still felt hot.

“gyeomie its ok it was just a bad dream,” jaebeom whispered into his disheveled hair soaked in sweat. Jaebeom , like his boyfriend, was alarmed with the boy who usually fell asleep without much fight.

So seeing him like this broke his heart pulling him closer as he sobbed, the events of the dream still fresh in his mind.

But was it just a dream he thought as he held onto his hyung for dear life dull nails digging into the fabric of the shirt. It was too real to be a dream. His heart hammering in his head proved it was more than simply a dream.

The girl was too real to be just a figment that his subconscious cooked up. Her voice was so foreign yet so nostalgic. Every time it played in his mind he felt this feeling of warmth that slowly turned cold as the scream of agony fear and death creeped into him. It didn't help that he knew the outcome, even when it started like unicorns and rainbows through rose colored lenses.

Because...

In the end he knew she would die. He wasn't even sure if it was his screams or hers just that he hears them every time she dies.

Sees the light leave her eyes as she lays still on the ground as blood pools around her. Lifeless eyes glaring at him. Blaming him for not helping

After it happened a fourth night jackson had wanted him to go see a doctor because he never had problems with recurring nightmares before and he was worried as an older brother would be.

But yugeom reassured him that he was fine. And that was the end of it. Or it should have been but when jackson got a call at work because his little brother collapsed due to lack of sleep he was livid and yugyeom couldn't do anything but listen as he was taken to see a doctor. 

“yugyeom your brother informs me you've been having dreams lately.” the doctor who introduced herself as doctor kim. Her hair was dyed gold and she didn't look much older than his brother.

Yugyeom simply nodded. As he sat on the couch that was in her office. There were toys in a corner for younger children but seeing as he was still in high school a child psychologist seemed best for him.

“Would you mind telling me about them?” she asks kindly. Yugyeom doesn't reply instead plays with the hem of his hoodie. The only people he has talked to were his friends from school and even they don't know most of it.

Jackson doesn't even know how severe they are. It's just about a girl he can't save from dying. Not how she died who she is or the crippling guilt he feels after.

“I know it's hard to talk about it,” she began in an understanding tone, “but I learned talking about it helps.”

He stays silent. He was tired. He hasn't been sleeping lately which was due to him collapsing during dodgeball freaking everyone out. He had been getting headaches due to lack of rest but closing his eyes and sleeping. felt like, aimlessly walking into the ocean during a roaring lightning storm and letting the waves drag him under the surface as he gasps for air.

“Willingly letting my lungs fill with water and sinking,” he haphazardly voiced his thoughts getting the therapists attention. 

“That's an interesting way of describing a nightmare.” She said her voice soft like a parent would a child. “ sounds sad.”

Yugyeom lifts his head for the first time since Jackson dropped him off. He made eye contact with the woman for the first time as his sleepless features faced her. He was still young, but the lack of sleep had aged him a few years. Dark circles peeking through his concealer makeup under his eyes. skin looking a shade of grey. His gaze filled with so much fear and pain. “ I was describing sleep not my nightmares”

“ oh,” she nodded, writing something in her note book, that will surely get back to his brother after their session ended. “ Does sleeping always make you feel like you're drowning?” 

Yugyeom looked at her with no emotion as he looked at the note book in her lap. “ I suppose so…”

She wrote something down again making his skin crawl. She was basically writing down something and then prescribing pills that are supposed to help but end up making everything worse. “ Do you usually have trouble sleeping?” She asks again.

Yugyeom shakes his head with a frown. 

“ I see, so it's recent that you can't sleep?” She questioned him again and stared at him waiting for his reply.

“I guess.” 

Lucky for him, he didn't have to answer anymore awkward questions as the timer for there thirty minutes was over and he could leave.

Seeing as he stood from the couch as if it had burned him raced to the door where his brother was.

After Jackson spoke with Ms.Kim he booked another session for Yugyeom. 

They drove home in silence as Yugyeom rested his head on the window and looked outside as he saw cars and buildings pass. 

“ you want pizza for dinner?” Jackson asked him filling the silence in the car. 

“ sure.” 

∆∆∆∆∆∆

That night he got only three hours before he let his thoughts cloud his mind. He cried silently holding a teddy bear jaebeom got him when he was fifteen, when Jackson introduced him to his boyfriend. 

He was awake before Jackson left for work and instead of letting jaebeom drive him to school like any other day he took the bus to school.

He laid his head on his desk waiting for the lecture to begin yawning when, something was placed on his desk he looked up to meet a dark almond colored gaze. 

“ What's this?” He asked the boy.

“ I drew your dream girl,” jungkook replied, taking his seat beside him. 

“How you never saw her,” he stated boredly lifting his head and looking at the paper.

The sketch was clean shaded. It almost looked like a photo. 

The girl was smiling in the drawing hair waved framing her cheeks. Eyes light like sunlight was glimmering into them. The girl was pretty and that probably all to it. She even had heart shaped diamond earrings.

“ well does she look like her?” Jungkook asked expectantly looking for Yugyeom's expression as his face paled as if he saw a ghost. 

He might as well have seen one as the sketch was almost identical to the nameless girl in his nightmares. 

“Are you crying?” He asked him.

Yugyeom touched his cheek and true enough his cheeks were wet with tears as some even fell on the paper.

“Its her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that great at describing so I hope I made this chapter justice

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this don't know if its good but my friend encuraged me to post it anywayd coments are incuraged so let me now how it went lol ☺


End file.
